


blue

by narqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narqueen/pseuds/narqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people hide their true colors for good reasons. [Sesshomaru/Kagura]</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

**Title:** Blue

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Kagura

 **Summary:** Sometimes people hide their true colors for good reasons.

 **Length:** One-shot [312 words]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Lyrics belong to Halsey.

* * *

 

** Blue **

 

She is blue - bluer than the sky, bluer than tears, bluer than the blood that pulsed within his veins, though she thinks he does not believe her.

Once, she tries to to tell him, _no, don't you see? You are blue and so am I, we are the same_  - but he ignores this, because blue is for the privileged (which she is not), and he is ignorant of any other way.

Her father is a blend of violet and violence and colors she has no name for; when mixed together, he is dark and powerful, hideous in pieces yet beautiful as a whole. It disgusts her to know that she is part of such an unholy mosaic of limbs and greed, but her father is her father, and she cannot change that about herself, no matter how many times she defies orders or how much she loathes him or how often she wishes she could melt into the wind and just be  _colorless_.

On the morning her father kills her, the sky is clear and cloudless and mocking.

Poison taints her body, discoloring ivory skin and seeping into ebony hair - the pain is too much, too much, so she stares forlornly at a few speckled daisies, before the realization of  _why he did not love me_  dawns like a summer sunrise.

Sesshomaru was never blue - he is red,  _scarlet_ , all blood and death and vengeance and bitterness beneath an aristocratic shell. Deep down, he'd known she was blue - however, he disliked purple just as much as she did, so he'd insisted they were not meant to be.

But he comes anyway, as she falls to ruin in the dirt. She smiles at his crimson soul, and he frowns at her cerulean life, and the sky is stained lilac, if only for a moment.

Blue (like everything else) will come to an end.

.

.

.

 _You were red, and you liked me 'cause I was blue,_  
_You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky -_

_._

_._

_._

_And you decided purple just wasn't for you._

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Quick one-shot I wrote between classes during midterms. Not my best, but the song "Colors" by Halsey just reminded me a lot of this pairing. I'm beginning to really like them together - I'm a huge Sess/Rin fan, but Sess/Kagura is just so beautiful and angsty. Ah.
> 
> I'm considering taking requests for fics, because they're just so much fun to write, and I'm going through a bit of a writer's block. So if you have a particular pairing you'd like, please leave a comment, PM me, or contact me through my tumblr.
> 
> Reviews, sharing, etc. are greatly appreciated. I cannot emphasize how much reviews help, so please, even if it's just a sentence or a quick comment, please leave a review.


End file.
